highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Ddraig
Ddraig is one of the Two Heavenly Dragons, the Red Dragon known as the Welsh Dragon and Red Dragon Emperor who resides within the Longinus-grade Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear, wielded by Issei Hyoudou. He is feared among the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils for his destructive powers, which are said to be able to kill both Gods and Satans. Appearance Ddraig has the appearance of a large red Western Dragon with green eyes. Personality Ddraig's personality has changed a great deal as time has passed. At first, he had a great deal of pride in himself, though he admits that he had an intense rivalry with Albion, the other Heavenly Dragon. Since that time, he has become somewhat depressed because of the fact that he has become known as the Oppai Dragon and the Breast Dragon Emperor. Ddraig even requires counseling and medication because of it. Ddraig has shown that he cares a great deal about his current host, Issei, as much as Albion cares about Vali, despite the fact that their hosts are the ones responsible for their demeaning nicknames. History In the past, Ddraig fought against his arch-rival, the Vanishing Dragon, Albion, which was interrupted by the Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels who are at war during the time. In anger, both Dragons attacked the leaders of the Three Factions, which led to their bodies being destroyed and their souls being sealed into two separate Sacred Gears, with Ddraig being placed inside the Sacred Gear "Boosted Gear". At one point before he was sealed into the Boosted Gear, Ddraig rampaged in the Realm of the Dead along with Albion. He also fought against Grendel sometime in the past. Plot The Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening Ddraig appears in the beginning of Volume 2, introducing himself to Issei. He reappears after Issei’s defeat at the hand of Riser Phenex, telling him about the "White Guy". Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor In Volume 3, Ddraig has a conversation with Issei as the two eventually start a teacher-student relationship, with Ddraig giving advice to Issei during fights such as the fight against Kokabiel and the crisis with the Khaos Brigade in Volume 4. Ddraig also teaches Issei about many things regarding the mythological world. In Volume 5, when Issei attains the Balance Breaker after poking Rias' breast, Ddraig was happy but sad at the same time, he told Issei that he is seriously going to cry someday. In Volume 6, Ddraig cried for the first time after hearing the television announcer of the Underworld calling Issei the "Breast Dragon Emperor" and "Oppai Dragon" after the Rating Game with Sona Sitri. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7 when attempting to talk to Albion, who shunned Ddraig claiming that he does not have any Breast Dragon Emperor rival, the two of them cried together. While crying, Ddraig protested, claiming that it is all Issei's fault as the two of them questioned how the two proud Heavenly Dragons had become like this. In Volume 10, Ddraig privately contacted Azazel through Fafnir's jewel to ask him to search for a Dragon Counsellor as he has been crying unconsciously. In Volume 11, it is revealed that Ddraig suffered a broken heart at the hands of Issei, crying upon hearing the word "breast", and requires medication as well as counselling (10,000 years, to be exact). However, upon Issei's 'death' Ddraig still states Issei was the greatest host of Boosted Gear ever. In Volume 12, Ddraig is able to capture Issei's soul in the Scale Mail, and with the aid of Ophis, transfer Issei's soul to a new body crafted by the Great Red from his own flesh. After the battle with Cao Cao, Ddraig found himself exhausted, and fell into a deep sleep, after making Issei think he was dying. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions During the first half of Volume 14, Ddraig was still sleeping after using up most of his energy to help restore Issei's body. He later awakens with the help of Fafnir and Vritra during the attack on Kuoh Academy led by Euclid Lucifuge and Grendel from Khaos Brigade. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: Being a Heavenly Dragon, Ddraig possesses immense strength and is stated to have power enough to rival or even kill Gods or Satans. Multiply and Transfer of Power: Ddraig is known for his ability to multiplying his own powers or transfer that multiplied power into another being or object. Quotes *(To Shalba) "—You... Made the wrong choice." (Volume 6, Juggernaut Drive) *"I want you to remember him. The man called Issei Hyoudou." (Volume 11, Life...) *"Yup, my name is Ddraig. I'm a baby Dragon." (Volume 14, Life 4) Trivia *Ddraig's name comes from the Welsh phrase Y Ddraig Goch, meaning "The Red Dragon". Y Ddraig Goch also appears on the flag of Wales as the country's national symbol. **Ddraig's title, the Welsh Dragon, is also derived from the modern name for Y Ddraig Goch. ** Ddraig is the soft mutated form of Draig (due to being preceded by "Y", meaning "The") and the pronunciation would be closer to "Vraig". *It is suggested that even Ddraig and Albion don't remember the reason as to why they were originally fighting. *If Ddraig or Albion were not sealed inside their respective Sacred Gears, their strength would place them among the Top 10 "Strongest Beings in the World". References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Category:Heavenly Dragons Category:Occult Research Club